Artieandtinaforeva
Artieandtinaforeva '''is an active user on the Glee wiki and a huge Tartie fan. He ships Tartie, Quick, Heavens, Finchel, and more. He is "married" to Mercedes Jones and loves to talk to people on their talk pages. **He loves the color dark blue. **He loves green beans. **He has been on broadway before (true. true) **He hates reading. **Gets easily confused by numbers. **Favorite girl character isn't tina, it's mercedes, tina a close second **could eat pretzels all day long and for the rest of my life **favorite episode is the power of madonna **favorite guy character is artie and puck **favorite couple (besides tartie) is quick **lives in NYC (one hand in the air for the big city...) **loves italian food **Has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair **Hates people who think klaine is the everlasting couple............. **Met The Jo-bros(long story, i don't even like them) **tells everyone he hates kurt but deep down he thinks kurt is awesome **favorite song is "Borderline/Open Your Heart" **likes the blueberry slushie the best :) **least favorite song is "hello" (ugh) **has posters of dianna, heather, and lea in his room **would hate mike chang if he wasn't such a damn good dancer! plus sing is one of my favorite songs! '''He likes eveyone on the glee wiki, but these are the people who talk to him the most (in no order) Ms. Artie Abrams Finchelfanno1 Glee+me+kurt=love Gleenor Bleghh!!! Mr. Santana Lopez Nivals8 Gleegirl Quinn Dianna Gleek Gleek97 Team Doof Mrs.ChrisColfer star9999 SORRY IF I FORGOT SOMEONE. IF I DID YOU CAN ADD YOURSELFthumb|300px|left|artieandtinaforeva's favorite song He is one of the most awesomest people you can meet on this (or any other) wiki. First Episode Seen: Theatricality First song heard: Don't Stop Believin First Character heard about: Kurt First Favorite song: Bad Romance First Favorite Episode: Acafellas- (don't ask why, i thought i was a gleek when i didn't even know who rachel was) First favorite character: Mercedes First favorite couple: Finn and Rachel Current Faves of artieandtinaforeva---- Favorite song: borderline/open your heart Favorite Episode: the power of madonna favorite male character: artie favorite female character: mercedes favorite couple: tina/artie or quinn/puck Favorite characters: #Mercedes #Artie #Tina #Quinn #Brittany #Puck #Finn #Kurt #Rachel #Sam #Santana #Mike Favorite Singers: #Mercedes #Artie #Rachel #Quinn #Tina #Puck #Santana #Kurt #Brittany #Finn #Mike #Sam Favorite Dancers #Brittany #Mike #Quinn #Artie #Santana #Mercedes #Puck #Rachel #Kurt #Tina #Finn #Sam okay so this is the following couples (and almost everyone gets someone) Finn and Rachel Artie and Tina Brittany and Santana Burt and Carole Will and Emma Kurt and Karofsky,Sam,or Blaine, i support ALL Mercedes and Mike Puck and Quinn!! Sue and Sue Terri and Carl So this is what I think everyone's best solo is: Rachel-Don't Rain On My Parade Finn-Jessie's Girl Mercedes-And I'm Telling You (still the best solo to date) Artie- Probably Dancing with Myslef or Stronger Tina- True Colors (HER ONLY SOLO) Brittany-I'm a slave 4 u (her only solo) Santana-Valerie Kurt-Rose's Turn Mike-N/A Quinn-Papa Dont' Preach Sam-Billionare? idk... Blaine-Teenage Dream Puck-Beth (best MALE solo to date) Will- Dont Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl Emma- Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me Sue- Vogue Category:Users Category:Awesome people Category:Gleeks Category:Males Category:Users who ship Puckelberry Category:Admins Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Artina Category:Artieandtinaforeva Category:Gleek Category:Glee Wiki Category:Users who ship Puckleberry Category:Users who ship Tartie Category:Glee Category:Artieandtinaforeva Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Users Who Are Parto of Ms. Artie Abrams' Roleplay Category:Tartie